


Agent Sky

by SaltySweetRen



Series: Story Ideas and Drabbles [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Gen, I'm actually kinda proud of this, O.W.C.A. AU, the result of bingewatching Phineas and Ferb, while being completely obsessed with Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySweetRen/pseuds/SaltySweetRen
Summary: "Allow me to introduce you. Riku, this is my nemesis Agent Sky. Agent Sky, this is my nephew Riku. He stays with me during weekends. Honestly, I am quite surprised you haven't met him until now."Riku opened his mouth to speak, but Agent Sky cut him off before he could. "Nice to meet ya. But we're kinda busy. I gotta get out of here and do my job, you know?""You can try," Doctor Darkness scoffed. "But its deadbolted. Perhaps now I can finish my plans. I hope you enjoy your front row seat to my taking over the world." With that, he turned on his heel and strutted to the machine, typing at the controls."Mind telling me what's going on, Sora?" Riku growled when he got close enough that his uncle couldn't hear.





	Agent Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of me binge-watching all four seasons of Phineas and Ferb, then reading all the Perry fanfics I could find. Especially the ones where he's human, that was the biggest inspiration for this. No, sadly, there are no PnF characters in this story. This is really just me sticking the characters from Kingdom Hearts into similar roles and writing non-stop until I have at least a thousand words on the page. No seriously, I have a program that will not let me close it or switch to a different program unless I type out a given number of words.
> 
> This isn't really edited too much, but I'm actually kind of proud of it. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Agent Sky crashed through the window, did a backflip, and landed on one knee in the middle of Doctor Darkness's lair. A very impressive entrance, if he did say so himself. Major Mickey would probably have some words with him later for property damage, but honestly it wasn't that big of a deal. Doctor Darkness was pretty rich, and had connections to Professor Ansem himself. Sure, the old professor didn't approve of his student's turn to evil, but the man was a brilliant scientist nonetheless. If money was ever an issue for Doctor Darkness, the old man would help him out, surely.

Ignoring the window he had broken, Agent Sky stood up with a cocky grin and scanned the room for the Doctor. "Hellooo! Anyone home?"

"Agent Sky." The silver-haired villain stepped out from the shadows, a trick he had mastered long before he was assigned as Agent Sky's nemesis. "Your timing couldn't be more perfect."

"Really?" The agent cocked his head to the side with his arms crossed over his chest. "I thought I was a few minutes late. Again."

"Exactly. Which gave me just the time I needed to completely perfect my latest invention. Behold!" He waved one arm in the direction of an ominous looking machine aimed out the window. "The Dark-Ages-Inator! With this machine, anything I zap with it will be transformed into its equivalent from the Dark Ages! Gone will be modern technology and all the incessant light it provides! Instead the world will become one more easily conquerable. And to make sure you don't stop me..." He pulled a remote from his pocket and pressed the one and only button on it.

Agent Sky barely had time to register it before a stockade suddenly appeared from the floor right in front of him, shutting around his neck and wrists. He struggled for a moment, but apprently it had locked instantly too. "How did you even know I'd be standing right there?"

The evil scientist hesitated a moment. "Er... You're just that predictable. I guess. But now, you will be unable to do anything as I prepare-"

Doctor Darkness was interrupted by the door to his lair opening, and Agent Sky's eyes widened as he saw the new intruder, who hadn't looked up from his phone yet.

"Uncle Xehanort, look. I know you said you'd be busy right now but I just got a call from- whooa..aaat's going on?" Riku looked between his uncle and his friend in confusion and... well, Agent Sky couldn't really tell what else he was thinking. And honestly, he wasn't sure how he'd explain this. He could get in huge trouble for letting Riku learn his secret identity, though technically it wasn't his fault.

Doctor Darkness was unfazed by his nephew barging in. "Riku, I told you, my nemesis and I have a showdown four times a week at this time. Whatever it is you have to say can wait." He rubbed at his forehead, then turned to Agent Sky. "Allow me to introduce you. Riku, this is my nemesis Agent Sky. Agent Sky, this is my nephew Riku. He stays with me during weekends. Honestly, I am quite surprised you haven't met him until now."

Riku opened his mouth to speak, but Agent Sky cut him off before he could. "Nice to meet ya. But we're kinda busy. I gotta get out of here and do my job, you know?"

"You can try," Doctor Darkness scoffed. "But its deadbolted. Perhaps now I can finish my plans. I hope you enjoy your front row seat to my taking over the world." With that, he turned on his heel and strutted to the machine, typing at the controls.

With the doctor fully distracted, the agent gestured at Riku for him to come closer, while trying to find some kind of weakpoint in the stockade.

"Mind telling me what's going on, Sora?" Riku growled when he got close enough that his uncle couldn't hear.

"Sorry, it's against the rules," said Sora sheepishly, shaking his fedora off his head and into one of his hands. He peered inside to see what tools he'd been given to work with today. It looked like he had a mini laser-gun, a bobby-pin, a flask filled with something Donald had cooked up (which wasn't labeled, so he had no clue if it was safe to use), and... Oh! Perfect! "Hey, Riku! Mind grabbing the key-looking thing out of my hat for me? I'd do it myself but uh... trapped." He waved his free hand uselessly.

Riku narrowed his eyes, but did as Sora asked. "I'm going to trust you for now, but if you don't tell me what's going on I'll just ask my uncle later."

Sora gulped, but nodded. Hopefully Major Mickey wouldn't be too upset with him for letting his secret get out. "That's fair. Now point it at the lock and press the red button." He watched as Riku examined the tool before pressing the button. A thin beam of white light shot out from the key and struck the lock, which disappeared. The agent grinned and pushed against the stockade, which now opened easily for him. He stretched his arms for a moment. "Thanks, Riku. I couldn't have done it without you."

"You owe me an explanation, you know," his friend said as he handed the tool back to him.

"I know, I'll tell you later." He slipped the multi-key back into his fedora, before setting it back on the top of his head. "First, I gotta take down your crazy uncle."

Riku stood back to watch as Agent Sky launched himself at Doctor Darkness. Honestly, he wasn't sure what he expected from their battle, but the whole thing was kinda slapstick, and in the end Agent Sky hit a self-destruct button on the machine before jumping out the window he'd already broken. Riku only had a few seconds to take cover behind the abandoned stockade when the explosion went off. Oh, he was so going to have words with Sora later.


End file.
